


Home

by wheniamqueenx



Series: Kisses Fic Meme [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx
Summary: For the prompt 'slow kiss'.Dan welcomes Phil home.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is 100% fiction.

Dan is pretty sure they'd usually be naked by this point. Phil has been away visiting family for around five days, and despite incessant Skype calls, the absence of touch is still hard for both of them, even after all this time. But now the kissing that had began rushed and heated in the hallway, has ended up with them on the bed, Phil between the V of Dan’s legs - still fully dressed half an hour later.

Phil's hands are lightly cupping Dan’s wrists above his head, it had started as a playful move to stop Dan pulling his shirt up, but now Phil’s finger were simply drawing circles over his pulse point. Phil draws away from Dan, who raises his head to chase his mouth, Phil instead pauses for a beat, before swooping down on his own accord,removing one hand from his wrist to cup Dan’s jaw - making it go soft and open, then runs his lips over Dan’s slightly agape mouth. Dan impresses himself by not rushing him, but matching his rhythm, finding himself hypnotised - his breath slowing, free hand wondering along Phil’s cheek and neck, feeling out his form,- god he’d missed this. Dan lets Phil lead, as he dips his tongue into Dan’s open lips, laying it against his just to be connected, lips barely moving, but the pressure varying in a way that somehow manages to make tingles go up Dan’s spine: featherlight, then sure and firm. They waste hours like this, chasing and indulging in the sweet dampness of each others lips and tongues. 

Eventually Phil smiles in between breathes, and their lips can’t fit, Dan laughs breathlessly, "missed you, idiot," he manages to get out, gazing up into Phil’s eyes before kissing him on the cheek. 

It’s a surprise they get to the naked bit at all, but they manage it all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat to me on tumblr: [beczor](http://beczor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
